I Own You
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: The world known Jacob Black as a heartless man who hade power on their side of the world. How would the same world react when he falls for his slave boy Seth? abuse/darkfanfic/boyxboy/rape/bdsm. Review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street I had the weird feeling that someone was watching me. Looking behind me I only seen people walking minding their business. Facing toward it only took 3 seconds for me to feel the eyes again. Feeling the hairs on my neck stand I rubbed a hand over it trying to calm my nerves.

_Seth your bugging. Nobody is watching you. _I told myself. No matter how many times I told myself this I still felt the eyes on me. Trying to get rid of the feeling I turned down an alley.

_Dumb choice Seth. Now your going to die._ My inner voice spoke again. Rolling my eyes at my thoughts I continued down the alley. Having a weird feeling come over me I tried to shake it off. That's when I saw the person standing at the end of the alley. Stopping mid step I turned on my heels acting like nothing happened.

Walking the other way out the alley I felt my heart start to race. _Badum...Badum...Badum _was all that filled my ears as I walked towards the exit. Looking behind me I seen that the figure that I had turned from was walking behind me in a slow past. Speeding up my movement a little I started to look around for anything that I could use if push came to shove.

Seeing nothing I focused on my foot moment trying not to think of the body walking behind me. Looking up ahead I stopped short when I seen that it was a car blocking the exit of the alley. _BadumBadumBadum_ went through my ears as my heart rate speed up.

_Think Seth. The car may be here for the man behind you. Just calm down_ I told myself as I felt a sweat break at my hairline. Looking down I was almost to the mouth of the alley when I felt hands pulling my backwards. Going with my first instinct I began to struggle. Feeling the hands tighten I felt the urge to cry.

" Let me GO! " I yelled trying to kick who ever the person was behind me. Looking up at the exit of the alley I seen that some people had got out of the car and where walking towards me and who ever was holding me. Struggling harder I began to move my head back and forth. When I felt my head connect with what felt like a mouth I almost smiled. Key word **Almost.** Hearing a grunt from the person behind me and their grip weaken I tried to break myself free.

" Son of a Bitch!" A voice growled from behind me. Soon after came a sift blow to my gut. Just as I took a sharp breath in I felt a cloth that smelled funny come over my face. Feeling light headed and nauseated I fell back into the hands of the very person I was trying to get away from. Feeling my world go black I only caught the end of the group around me conversation.

"... Black is going to love em." Then everything went black.

* * *

_Where am I?_ I thought as I opened my eyes. Looking around I seen that I was in what looked like a cage. Trying to stand I was only yanked back down by a collar that was around my neck and was inserted into the concert wall.

Putting a foot against the wall I tried to pull at the chain only to fail miserably. Hearing a laugh from behind me I looked to see another man who was I the same position as me.

" Thats not going to work. " he said with a sad smile on his face. Sitting back on the ground I rested my head on my hand and my hand on my leg sitting cross legged on the cold ground.

" How do you know? " I asked getting a little peeved that the man, no scratch that boy, in front of me had laughed at me.

" Because I already tried. " he said holding up his chain like it was the most clearest thing in the world. Rolling my eyes I ran a hand through my hair only to find out that it has been cut. Jumping up only to be yanked back down I screamed.

" WHAT THE HELL! " I said with wide eyes as I tried to pull my hair to make it grown back out. " What happened to my fucking hair? " I said looking at the boy chained to the wall in front of me.

" One of the masters must have ordered it to be cut. " he said as if it wasnt no big deal.

" Why the hell are yo- wait what did you say? " I asked scooting closer to make sure I didn't mis-hear what the boy in front of me was saying.

" The Masters told the guards to cut your hair. Are you deaf? " the boy repeated looking un-happy that he had to do so.

" What masters? " I asked wanting to know who told anyone to cut my lovely hair. Not even my mother touched my locks that took years to form.

" The people who we belong to smartness. Why do you think where here? " he asked shaking his head.

" I am owned by nobody! " i growled out pissed that this boy even thought something like that.

" Tell that to Master Jacob brat. Quil, let's go. " A black outline of a person said from what I was guessing was the cage opening. Looking at the boy I seen him get up with a blank mask on his tan face. The whole time he looked at the floor not looking me or the guard in the eye. I seen his mouth moving and my eyes widened at what he said before the guard pulled him out of the cell and gruffly dragged him down the hall.

_" I hope you survive. "_

* * *

Rocking back and forth I ran my hands over my face and in what was left of my hair.

_What did he mean the people that own me? I belong to no one damn it! I wonder where I am. Why me? I knew that I should have took out the trash like mom told me to. This is the wolf god getting back at me for not following my mothers orders. I hope I dont die. What did that Quil boy mean when he said he hopes I live? _

" Hey kid. Get up. The Master is ready to look you over. " came a voice from the cage front.


	2. Chapter 2

" Okay kid. Go in the shower and scrub down as best you can. I would hate for you to be punished for not smelling right. If you have hair anywhere on your body then shave it off. The Masters do not alow any type of body hair. Please follow what I told you. " a pixie looking girl told me as she lead me to a bath/shower.

Getting into the shower I felt myself get angrier.

_Why the fuck should I do anything they say? They don't own me!_ I told myself in my head.

Washing my body with the peach body wash that was in a marble slot below the twin shower head I scrubbed my skin in till it had a pinkish glow. Picking up a shampoo bottle I washed what was left of my hair. It felt so weird to not have my hair anymore.

AFter I placed the bottle back down I picked up the razor. Looking down at my nether regions I didn't see any hair. No matter how long I tried to grow it out it never came. My sister often called me a girl for it.

Stepping out of the shower I looked around for a towel. As I looked around the room I seen an orange blend of marble going from wall to wall with his and her sinks. There was a huge mirror that covered the back of the sinks and hair products on the skin top.

It then clicked that I was in someones bed room. Looking at the wooden door I though about me options.

_You could walk through that door and demand to know what is going on or you can sit and wait for the little pixie to come back. First or Second Seth. First or second_.

I was about to make a choice when I heard the door opening. Looking up I seen the same pixie only she was with a tanned man who I had to crane my neck in order to see his face. As soon as I looked at his brown eyes I felt a hand slap my face.

Trying to grab the sink to break my fall I heard something crash to the ground behind me. Falling to the ground on top of it I found out that it was glass. Grunting in pain I rolled over on my side.

" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! " The man who slapped me yelled as the pixie girl tried to calm him down. He stormed out the room and when the door slammed close the black haired girl rushed over to help me.

" Seth im sorry. I should have warned you. Are you alright? " she asked jumping up taking a cloth and wetting it before cleaning my back dabbing here and there. Hissing at the burning pain I nodded my head.

" Seth you can not looked them in the eyes. Always keep your head bowed and eyes on the ground. " she said cleaning the glass out of my back. Nodding my head at her words I felt tears pouring down my face.

" Oh hunny don't cry. Here, this will fix everything. " she said before she put a mint smelling cream on my back that made the pain go away. Sitting up I looked behind me to see what had broken. There was a blue vase that was mixed with my blood on the floor.

Eyes going wide I looked back at the pixie girl and tried to say sorry. She just brushed me off telling me its okay before pulling me to my feet and looking over my body checking for any type of hairs or whatever. Feeling my face heat up I looked anywhere but at her.

Looking father around the room I started to see more and more of where I was. There was a black robe hanging on the back of the shower door that looked like it was made for a giant along with slippers that looked to be at least a size 13. Looking back at the girl in front of me I seen her holding her hand out with what looked like the same silver chain that I was hooked to when I was in that cage thing.

" Hell no! I'm not putting it on!" I said shaking my hands in front of my body while I growled out the words. Seeing a sad look come over the pixie's face I took a shaken breath and took the collar in my hands feeling my pride go down.

Placing it around my neck I jumped when I heard a click. Looking up I seen that the girl had a key in her hand and she whispered a sorry. Grabbing my hand she pulled me out of te bathroom and into what looked like a five start hotel room. Telling me to sit on the bed she left the room.

The room had dark red walls that had a wolf howling at the moon painted on the ceiling. The bed had a black head board leading to silver sheets of what looked like a double king sized bed. The floors where a blend between hardwood and something I couldn't recognize. Hearing the door open I trained my eyes on the ground not wanting to be hit again.

Hearing foot steps come towards me I felt my body shake with fear. Seeing two tan feet in front of me I wanted to look up so bad.

" Face me. " A deep voice that made my stomach to flips yelled.

_NO Seth! Dont like his voice! He kidnapped you. He is a sick fuck! _My mind told me. Looking up I seen a man who I can only describe as godly. He had eyes that where a dark black that made my heart skip a beat. Sharp jaw bones that looked like they where hand carved and full lips that where in a scowl. Moving my eyes down I seen strong shoulders and a collar bone that was begging to be bitten. His chest looked like one of a weight lifter and he had not a 4 pack, not a 6, but an 8 pack of abs that had a light sheet of sweat making them shine. Hearing a growl I snapped my eyes back to his face.

" Seth. " he said between gritted teeth.

" Y-" I was cut off to yet another palm to the face. Falling to the ground I felt my head slam against the hardwood floors. Feeling tears well at the neck snapping pain I took a sharp breath in.

" I DID NOT TELL YOU TO SPEAK! " He said pulling me up by my arm as if I had the weight of a new-born baby. Shaking me back and forth as he yelled on my face.

" Go get a piece of glass that you broke from the bathroom. MOVE! " he said throwing me towards the bathroom. Scrambling to my feet I walked into the bathroom and took the first piece of glass I seen. Eyes on the floor I gave it to who ever this man was in front of me hissing as he snatched it making it cut my fingers.

" You broke this so you will be punished. " he said gripping the glass in his hand.

Comprehending what he was saying I feel to my knees with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry please no, I'm sorry!" I said before I could control myself. Seeing his eyes go wide I continued to beg.

" DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK DAMN IT! " he yelled before using the glass to slice the place between my shoulder blades. Yelping in pain I no longer cared that the tears where running down my face. I placed hands over my head trying to hide as much skin as possible. Feeling him grip onto my arm I didn't even have time to look before I was flying though the air landing on the bed.

" You will learn your place! You will learn that you belong to Jacob Black. " the man roared before lunching on the bed on top of me.


End file.
